The Gang Of Five
The Gang Of Five are a terrorist, anarchist, mercenary, genocidal, criminal group and rock/metal band. The Gang of Five currently consists of Michael Mouse, the unofficial leader; Jean the Genocidal Genet; Robert the Rat; Annie the Assassin and the current fifth member of the Gang of Five. History Pre-Establishment Before they created the Gang Of Five, the gang's members all attended Mrs. Pereditory's Home For Criminally Insane Children, where they graduated as top students, with Michael being awarded dux of the school in his final year. After graduating from the school, the five original members pursued their own criminal interests for about eighteen months before coming together to officially found the Gang Of Five. First Incarnation The initial incarnation of the Gang Of Five had the following five members: * Michael Mouse * Jean the Genocidal Genet * Robert the Rat * Annie the Assassin * Peter the Pyromaniac The gang carried out numerous horrific atrocities, many of which are either withheld by various governments as classified information or simply too atrocious to mention on this wiki. Over the course of several decades the Gang Of Five rose to notoriety, and was collectively listed as the INFPD's public enemy number one for twenty-nine years running. The gang is estimated to have killed somewhere around 15 million people throughout its first incarnation. The first incarnation of the gang was distinguished by its penchant for crimes involving fire, as Peter the Pyromaniac was a lead member of the group. During this period Jean and Peter were married, with Michael Mouse as Peter's best man; Robert and Annie were also married and remain so to this day. The Gang Of Five were also a chart-topping rock/metal band during this period, releasing such hit albums as Slaughter, which topped charts for three straight weeks. Operation Twelvetree After the US government deduced the Gang Of Five planned to obliterate several major US cities, a plan was devised to destroy or detain the gang. Although the details of the plan are incredibly murky and almost nothing is known about it, it is known the operation was scheduled to take place in the World Trade Centre in New York on September 11th 2001. It is unknown whether the events of 9/11 were a part of the plan, known as Operation Twelvetree, or whether they were an unforeseen element that ruined the plan; but what is known is that it failed, and that only Peter the Pyromaniac was affected. It is generally believed that Peter died in the ensuing carnage, although many believe he is still alive and is being held captive somewhere by the US government, with one possible location suggested being the moon. Inter-Incarnation Period The Gang of Five disbanded after Operation Twelvetree, and the members each went their separate ways (with the exceptions of Annie and Robert, who were married). Michael in particular was deeply distressed by Peter's apparent death, as it is believed Peter had been his best friend (although all sources that have claimed this have disappeared in suspicious circumstances), and went on a mournful rampage, culminating in his total extermination of the Travelistiic Peoples. Second Incarnation Following the completion of Michael's mourning rampage, the Gang of Five reformed and invited the current fifth member of the Gang of Five to join them as their fifth member. They went on to perpetuate a large number of heinous crimes, and are still at large today. The second incarnation of the Gang of Five has been the INFPD's public enemy number one since its reincarnation, and is estimated to have killed up to 9 million people. Michael and Jean also remarried during this period, with Robert as Michael's best man and Annie Jean's only bridesmaid. The gang also reformed as a band, and to commemorate Peter the Pyromaniac's death and celebrate their reincarnation released the album Buy this or I'll kill you, threatening to kill every single Fungologist that did not buy the album (a promise they did not break). Because of the huge number of Fungologists that therefore bought the album it is currently the second-highest-grossing album of all time, behind Songs Every Dave Should Know. Members Six individuals have at some point in time been a member of the Gang of Five. All of these have been ranked within Unsociable Planet's 100 Most Dangerous Things List every year since its inception. Michael Mouse Main Article: Michael Mouse Michael Mouse is often referred to as the unofficial leader of the Gang of Five, especially in its second incarnation. He is a homicidal and dangerous mouse who's high intelligence and superb fighting skills make him an extremely dangerous figure, while his sadistic tendencies and vivid imagination make him perhaps the most effective torturer of his generation. Michael is currently married to Jean the Genocidal Genet and is the brother of Mickey Mouse. Jean the Genocidal Genet Main Article: Jean the Genocidal Genet Jean the Genocidal Genet is a genocidal genet currently married to Michael Mouse. She has previously been married to Peter the Pyromaniac. Jean actively seeks to wipe out any species, civilisation or race she comes across, and is actively trying to surpass the Chicxulub impact and the PT climate change in terms of species-made-extinct. She is highly intelligent and in possession of one of the largest stockpiles of WMDs in the world. Robert the Rat Main Article: Robert the Rat Robert the Rat is a violent, homicidal rat. He is incredibly strong and has been quoted as saying he likes to "blow stuff up". An expert on the Gang of Five once said publicly that Robert had "a lot of brawn but no brains", although pieces of this expert were later found spelling out the phrase "YOU WERE RONG". Robert is married to Annie the Assassin Annie the Assassin Main Article: Annie the Assassin Annie the assassin is one of the most highly trained and capable assassins in the world, and is potentially the most deadly of the Gang of Five. She is also unique among the gang in that she kills for something more than pleasure, that being money. Annie is married to Robert the Rat. Peter the Pyromaniac Main Article: Peter the Pyromaniac Peter the Pyromaniac was a lead member of the Gang of Five. He was a pyromaniac responsible for the burning of numerous towns and cities, and perhaps Michael Mouse's closest friend. Peter was married to Jean the Genocidal Genet. He was either killed or detained in 2001 as a result of Operation Twelvetree, although no body has ever been produced and speculation abounds as to his current whereabouts, dead or alive. The Current Fifth Member of the Gang of Five ''Main Article: The Current Fifth Member of the Gang of Five The current fifth member of the gang of five has been in the group since its reincarnation. He is an old schoolmate of the rest of the group from their days at Mrs. Pereditory's Home For Criminally Insane Children. Category:Highly Dangerous Category:Classified Category:Organizations